


Strawberry Bubblegum

by songyee



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because when do I ever write anything else, but is it even cute???, i dont know what this is, i love the 2park/chamwink ship so much, i thought it'd be cute, oh well, strawberry anything is the real mvp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songyee/pseuds/songyee
Summary: Woojin has one piece of gum left. Jihoon snags it but to Woojin's surprise, the taste of strawberry still spreads throughout his mouth.





	Strawberry Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> So the title may coincidentally be the title of Justin Timberlake's song, but really there's no correlation except for the fact that my story mentions strawberry gum.

On any given day, if you went to the rooftop after school, there was a 9/10 chance that you would be able to find two boys sitting there with books strewn about them. One would be leaning against the wall, mumbling incoherently about the unfair existence of science class. The other would be sitting right across from him, head buried in his math notes. It wasn't an uncommon site to see the odd pair in quiet concentration, lifting their heads up every now and then to ask the other a question because coincidentally what was one's worst subject was the other's best. Though most of the time they worked in silence, scribbling diligently in worn out notebooks. Today was no different, although grey clouds could be seen gliding through the sky, neither boy was deterred by the weatherman's predictions.

"Hey Woojin, how does that one triangle formula go?" Jihoon asked, eyebrows scrunching together as if the action would trigger his mind in to remembering.

"You mean the Pythagorean theorem?" Woojin inquired, sparing Jihoon a glance from over his midterm essay on the anatomy of the human body. 

"I guess?" Jihoon said, unsure of the words that had just been spewed from his friend's mouth.

"It's a^2 + b^2 = c^2," Woojin provided, the formula flowing out as if someone had asked what his last name was.

"Sweet thanks," came the reply. 

And it went like this, back and forth, until both boys had finished their homework or until their brains decided that they needed a break. In the beginning, they tried to limit their breaks in order to be as efficient as possible, trying to get the most amount of work done in the shortest period of time, but now that the year has progressed, the amount of break times had steadily increased. Jihoon was sure that Woojin could easily whip out a mean equation relating the frequency of breaks to the days passed since the beginning of the school year started if you needed that kind of mental aid, and Woojin was positive that in the time it took him to write down the equation, Jihoon would be able to give you a brief history lesson on the evolution of the brain and which bones archaeologists first discovered that showed evidence of the apparent differences between the mental capacities of homo sapiens and Neanderthals. It's clear that after an hour of going on like this, the boys were in desperate need of some time to rest their minds before the insides of their skulls turned in to mush (although Jihoon would disagree of the probability of this _actually_ happening in real life). Woojin looked up from his paper to see Jihoon pinching the bridge of his nose. Jihoon, feeling the eyes of someone watching him, met Woojin's gaze and they came to an unspoken understanding as they nodded at each other. Woojin proceeded to finish up the sentence he was working on, and Jihoon hurriedly transferred the numbers on his calculator to his worksheet. Finally, they came to a short stopping point. 

Woojin reached over in to his backpack and pulled out two water bottles. Jihoon rummaged through his own bag, presenting a half eaten bag of pretzels and a unopened packet of sour gummy worms. 

"Here," Woojin said, extending the water to Jihoon who moved closer in order to graciously take the drink. 

Once he had his grasp on the bottle, he looked at Woojin, raising an eyebrow as he waved the bag of sour gummy worms as if to ask "you want one?" without actually asking. Woojin immediately grabbed the bag, shoving the candies in his mouth, a childish grin splaying on his lips. If it wasn't obvious already, sour gummy worms were Woojin's favorite snack.

"Thanks Jihoonieeeee," Woojin sang, sending finger hearts in Jihoon's direction.

"Ew, is that suppose to be cute," Jioon responded, face distorted in disgust, but if you looked closely, a light blush could be seen dusting his cheeks.

The boys continued in their bantering, happily munching on their treats as their brains took a breather. Jihoon popped a pretzel in to his mouth, reaching in to the bag for another but ultimately coming up empty handed. He looked over at Woojin who had just finished eating his last gummy worm. Jihoon gave a sigh, knowing exactly what this meant. Break time was officially over and the torture of another hour of completing worksheets was about to start up once again. Realizing this, Woojin matched Jihoon's exaggerated sigh. Woojin began picking up the loose wrappers and shoving them in to random pockets of his backpack when his face suddenly lit up.

"WAIT-Hey! I almost forgot this was in here!" he exclaimed happily.

Jihoon had come to his peak of curiosity by the time Woojin finally pulled out a smushed packet of gum. Much to Woojin's excitement, it wasn't just the regular mint gum, it was his favorite flavor: strawberry twist. Whenever Woojin got nervous before a test, he'd pop a piece of this gum. Something about the strawberry flavor calmed him and allowed him to focus until he completed the task at hand. Currently, even with the help of his best friend, Woojin felt like his head was going to explode off of his body if he had to memorize one more date, so he was joyously singing praise to god above for gifting him this one thing that would hopefully get him through these last final pages. Seeing the obvious lift in Woojin's mood, Jihoon figured he could go for a little pick-me-up too.

"Hey Woojin, throw me a piece?" he said.

"Yeah man for sure, one sec I just-" Woojin stopped mid sentence, looking as if someone had just told him that he needed to take 5 science credits within one semester to be able to pass to the next grade.

"There's only on piece left," he announced, looking dejected.

"Oh, it's fine you can have it, no biggie," Jihoon shrugged, genuinely unaffected by the news.

Woojin sighed, a thoughtful look clouded his complexion before he said, "No, you can have it. I'm fine, really." Even as he said that, he was imagining how impossible the next hour would be, but he'd just have to push through. He'd be fine with his little sacrifice if it meant that Jihoon would be happy. He held out his hand, offering the stick of gum.

At frist, Jihoon looked reluctant to take it, but then something washed over his face and he snatched the gum from Woojin, popping it in to his mouth. Woojin was a little taken a back by the suddenness of it. _Jeez_ , if Woojin had known Jihoon wanted the gum that badly then maybe Woojin wouldn't have spent so much time thinking about whether or not to give it to him. He had picked up his pen promptly after departing with his last hope and was already inwardly complaining about the on coming headache that seemed to be marching at full speed to the front of his head. 

"Hey Woojin," Jihoon said.

"Yeah?" Woojin prompted, keeping his eyes trained on the concluding paragraph of his essay.

"Woojin," Jihoon tried again, sounding a little more demanding this time.

"What?" Woojin replied, still not looking up.

"Yah! Park Woojin!" 

"WHAT DO YOU-" 

When he finally looked up, Jihoon was right there in front of his face. Before Woojin knew what was happening, Jihoon had his mouth on his, eyes shut and hand resting on Woojin's shoulder. The impact of the older made Woojin fall back on to the wall, causing him to instantly bring his hands up to Jihoon's waist in order to stabilize him. He looked at Jihoon, whose eyes were still scrunched closed, as his heart began to beat out of his chest. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he push the boy off or just give in? It's not like he wasn't enjoying what was happening. In the end, he decided to just let his instincts take control as he fluttered his own eyes shut, finally kissing Jihoon back. Jihoon, taking the response as a green light, bit at Woojin's lower lip, making the younger open his mouth as a small wine escaped his lips. The taste of strawberry suddenly bombarded his senses. This made the kiss that much sweeter, adding an underlying innocence in accompaniment to the familiar taste. Almost as suddenly as it had happened, Jihoon was pulling away. Woojin noted how his lips were slightly swollen when they finally parted. Jihoon sat back in his spot, which was currently comfortably straddling Woojin, and rested his head on Woojin's shoulder. Woojin adjusted his own head so that he was looking down at Jihoon's face, his eyes lit up as he looked at the beautiful breathless boy shyly snuggled in to the crook of his neck.

"Hey, what was that for?" Woojin questioned softly. 

After a beat, Jihoon answered, "Sharing is caring?" As he looked up to Woojin beneath his eyelashes, he blushed even more than he already had due to his heightened awareness of their close proximity. He brought his hands up to cover his face, clearly embarrassed and feeling like he could drop dead at any moment.

Woojin gently grabbed Jihoon's wrists, resting his hands on top of his and pulling him up so they were face to face again, "Hey, does this mean you like me?" 

"I feel like that's kind of a stupid question Woojin, since I'm literally straddling you after spontaneously kissing you on our school's rooftop," Jihoon said sarcastically.

"Wow loser, I was going to say I like you too but not anymore," Woojin shot back _(teasingly of course)_.

Jihoon softened at this, trying to let his embarrassment subside as he took in Woojin's words. Being as extra as he was, Woojin had turned his head in another direction, going full actor mode as he pouted over Jihoon's sarcasm. Jihoon kissed his cheek, then his jaw, then leaned in to Woojin's ear and whispered, "Yes, I like you, you dork."

This got Woojin's attention and he was smiling all over again, "I know," he replied proudly and Jihoon just rolled his eyes as he leaned down to plant another kiss on Woojin's lips before he could say something else stupid. He heard a thump, which he assumed was his erratic heart, but then rain started falling and in seconds they were both soaked. They scrambled off of each other, grabbing whatever book was in sight.

"QUICK GRAB THE WORKSHEETS. I GOT THE BACKPACKS," Woojin yelled as he frantically threw both bags over his shoulder. 

Jihoon did his best in picking up all of the soaking papers before his arm was yanked, and he was dragged to the door to the stairwell.

"Leave them, it's too late for them now!" Woojin cried dramatically.

They rushed through the door and watched through the window as mother nature took her wrath and destroyed the last 3 pages of Woojin's essay and Jihoon's math homework for tomorrow's class. For a few minutes, they sat in stunned silence.

"Well I guess the weatherman was right for once," came Jihoon's voice in disbelief.

"I guess you're right," Woojin agreed, then added, "Well at least one good thing came out of this rain."

Jihoon side-eyed Woojin suspiciously, with a "and what the hell could that be" look on his face.

"Study date at my house?" 

 

* * *

 

On any given day, if you went to the rooftop after school, there was a 9/10 chance that you would be able to find two boys sitting there with books strewn about them. One would be leaning against the wall, quietly whispering jokes in to his boyfriend's ear, science class forgotten. The other would be sitting right next to him, cuddled close under his arm, uncaring of the formulas that filled his textbook pages. It wasn't an uncommon site to see the odd pair in quiet conversation, looking to one another, eyes sparkling as laughter erupted from their mouths, coincidentally each of their unique giggles complimented the other. Silence was a thing of the past as worn out notebooks remained unused. Today and the days on out were a little different, clear blue skies gave way to a radiant sun, and even if the forecast predicted rain, neither boy was deterred by a downpour since it was well known that a rainbow would shortly follow after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, well that was a mess


End file.
